It is now accepted that the adult vertebrate brain fosters the birth and functional incorporation of newly formed neurons (Goldman and Nottebohm, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1983, 80: 2390-2394; Paton and Nottebohm, Science 1984, 225, 1046-1048; Burd and Nottebohm, J Comp Neurol 1985, 240:143-152). However, it was long thought that no new neurons could be added to the adult mammalian brain. This dogma was challenged in the 1960's when autoradiographic evidence of new neuron formation in the hippocampal dentate gyms, olfactory bulb, and cerebral cortex of the adult rat was presented (Altman, J. Science 1962, 135, 1127-1128; Altman, J. J Comp Neurol 1966, 128:431-474; Altman, Anat Rec 1963, 145:573-591; Altman and Das, J. Comp. Neurol. 1965, 124, 319-335; Altman and Das, J Comp Neurol 1966, 126:337-390). It is now accepted that within all mammalian species, including humans (Eriksson et al., Nat. Med. 1998, 4(11), 1313-1317), there are two major reservoirs of neuronal stem cells, one located in the subgranular zone (SGZ) of the hippocampal dentate gyms and another in the subventricular zone (SVZ) (Gross, Natl. Rev. 2000, 1, 67-72). Neural stem cells in the SVZ facilitate formation of new neurons that migrate rostrally to populate the olfactory bulb, while neural stem cells in the SGZ produce neurons that integrate locally in the granular layer of the dentate gyms, a region of the hippocampus that exhibits lifelong structural and functional plasticity.
The process of new neuron formation in the adult mouse brain can be influenced by environmental, chemical and genetic variables. As demonstrated by Gage and colleagues, neurogenesis in the adult mouse brain is enhanced when animals are exposed to an enriched environment (Kempermann et al., Nature 1997, 386, 493-495) or able to exercise voluntarily (van Praag et al., Nat. Neuro-sci. 1999, 2, 266-270). More recently, anti-depressant drugs have been shown to enhance levels of adult neurogenesis in animals, including humans (Schmidt et al., Behav Pharmacol. 2007 September; 18(5-6):391-418; Boldrini et al., Neuropsychopharmacology 2009, 34, 2376-2389). Among many genes reported to impact adult neurogenesis is the gene encoding neuronal PAS domain protein 3 (NPAS3), a central nervous system (CNS)-specific transcription factor that has been associated with schizophrenia and bipolar disorder (Kamnasaran et al., J. Med. Genet. 2003, 40, 325-332; Pickard et al., Am. J. Med. Genet. B. Neuropsychiatr. Genet. 2005, 136B, 26-32; Pickard et al., Ann. Med. 2006, 38, 439-448; Pickard et al., Mol. Psychiatry 2009, 14, 874-884; Lavedan et al., Pharmacogenomics 2008, 9: 289-301). Animals missing both copies of the NPAS3 gene suffer a profound loss of adult hippocampal neurogenesis coupled with significant behavioral deficits (Pieper et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2005, 102, 14052-14057). Knowing that impaired post-natal neurogenesis elicits unfavorable phenotypic deficits, it is predicted that pro-neurogenic chemical compounds should exhibit favorable therapeutic benefits for a variety of neuropsychiatric and neurodegenerative diseases.
Depression is one of the most prevalent and pervasive forms of mental illness that affects individuals across age and gender lines. The lifetime risk of major depression is about 12% in men and about 25% in women, generally. In addition, about 5 to 10% of all patients in the primary care environment are present with major depression, whereas about 3 to 5% of patients are diagnosed with dysthymia. In an in-patient setting, however, between 10 and 14% of all patients are diagnosed with major depression. Major depression is a particularly disabling and pernicious, in part, because it is recurring. The rate of relapse for patients with major depression is about 40% over a two-year period after a first episode. The occurrence of relapse increases to about 75% within a five year period after the diagnosis of a second episode of major depression.
Depressive disorders are most commonly treated with three main classes of compounds: 1) monamine oxidase inhibitors; 2) heterocyclic antidepressants; and 3) selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs). The known and currently prescribed antidepressants are by numerous side effects. Monoamine oxidase inhibitors were the first class of antidepressants used clinically. Monoamine oxidase inhibitors, including isocarboxazid, phenelzine, and tranylcypromine, inhibit the metabolism of phenylethylamine and catabolism of dopamine, serotonin and norepinephrine. As a consequence of numerous dietary restrictions associated with the use of monoamine oxidase inhibitors, extensive side effects, including hypertension, headache, myoclonic jerk, sleep disruption, and gastrointestinal complications, monoamine oxidase inhibitors are currently not used as a first-line antidepressant. The tricyclic antidepressants, including, imipramine, desipramine, nortrypline, amitrypline, doxepin and protrypline, produce a variety of anticholinergic side effects, drowsiness, orthostatic hypotension, cardiac arrhythmias and weight gain. Although generally milder than the monoamine oxidase inhibitors and the tricyclic antidepressants, SSRIs also produce numerous side effects. For example, SSRIs, including fluoxetine, paroxetine, fluvoxamine, sertraline, and citalopram, are associated with gastrointestinal distress, jitteriness, agitation and sleep disruption.
In addition to the numerous side effects associated with traditional antidepressant medications, these therapeutics are also characterized by marginal efficacy. Several studies on the efficacy of antidepressant therapy for major depression have concluded that the treatment of acute disease or maintenance therapy is associated with a 50-60% response rate. The average absolute response rate between antidepressants and placebo is about 20-25%. Consequently, there is a current need for new antidepressant therapies.
In view of the sometimes severe adverse side effects and marginal efficacy of numerous antidepressant therapies, there is a great need for improved pharmaceuticals that effectively treat depressive disorders without producing the side effects associated with treatments of depression. The present invention identifies those compounds that enhance or improve learning and memory as a new class of therapeutics for the treatment of depressive disorders.